The Course of True Love
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: The peace of the Silver Millenium is said to have been unparallel, but peace rarely exists beyond the surface. Come and hear the true story, of love and heartache, loyalty and betrayal, peace and war. EndySere, GenSen
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, the generals would definitely show up in seasons R, S, Super S, and Stars.

A/N: I have assigned the four generals the four elements. In correspondence with their respective Senshi, Jedeite will have control over fire, Zoicite over air, Nephrite over earth, and Kunzite over water. Now you may wonder what Sailor Venus, with her powers of love, has to do with water. I did too when I realized that was the only element left for him. Then I thought back to my Greek Mythology, where Aphrodite, the Greek version of the Roman goddess Venus, was born out of the sea, therein connecting her with water. Oh, and I've given all the Kings and Queens of the planets names that in some way fit their planets and/or the mythical gods/goddesses they are named after.

The Course of True Love…

Chapter One

It Begins

This was bad, he decided. The Golden Kingdom of Earth was to be kept alienated from the Silver Alliance at all costs. They had no foothold on Earth, its rulers could not be controlled. And now they were petitioning to reconcile its old ties to the Silver Kingdom of the Moon? And worse, Queen Serenity had concurred with King Demetreis's reasoning. She was also beginning to wonder why she had allowed those ties to come undone, which meant that he could not try to talk her out of her resolution, lest he be put under suspicion.

The others would have to be informed, he knew. He cringed as he thought about _her_ reaction. This was definitely not good.

W W W W W

"So, remind me again why we have to go to the Moon?" Jedeite asked, startling his prince who was gazing at said object.

Endymion tore his eyes from the silver orb in the sky and looked at his generals, addressing the one who had interrupted his musings. "_You_ have to go because you have sworn an oath of honor to me. _I _have to go to act as a representative for Father and Mother, who wish to rekindle an old alliance. Does that answer satisfy you?"  
"I know that, idiot, what I want to know is why now?" the general of fire asked.

Endymion sighed. "I'm not sure, but I know that this meeting is going to be important. In what way, only time will tell."

"It's a show of how loyal we are that we're going to follow you off this Earth and listen to some stuck up Lunarians at these talks, you realize that, right?" Zoicite asked, lightening the mood considerably.

Nephrite snorted. "I doubt that loyalty is the reason for your going. You've ran out of women here and need new hunting grounds."

"What's your point? At least I show some interest in women, unlike some people, who shall remain nameless," he replied, looking pointedly at Kunzite.

"How did I get pulled into this argument?" the normally stoic general asked, displaying a show of amusement that only surfaced among his brothers-in-arms.

"You were there," Zoicite stated, in what seemed to him to be logic.

‚ ƒ ‚ ƒ ‚ ƒ ‚ ƒ ‚ ƒ

Luna observed her young charge from the doorway. She looked so peaceful on the balcony, basking in the light of the Earth. She hoped that her news would not hurt this beautiful girl, no, young woman before her. She cursed King Lucifer for placing this edict. She cursed the other kings for agreeing. And she mourned the fact that the Queens did not intervene.

"Serenity," she called softly.

The platinum-blonde looked toward her at the sound of the name and smiled as she saw the familiar black-haired, crimson eyed shape shifter in human form. The smile slowly faded as she saw the serious expression on the face of her mother's advisor. With one last glance at Earth, she quit her perch on the balcony and came inside.

"What is it, Luna?" she asked.

"I am afraid, princess, that your father, and the fathers of your Senshi, has deemed it necessary to take away your choice over your husband," she replied, not knowing how to lesson the blow of this sudden decision.

Serenity looked a little shell-shocked, before smiling softly at her faithful friend and guardian. "I cannot be happy with this decision," she said after a moment's pause. "But, because neither I nor my friends have any suitor close to our hearts' as of yet, it is best not to worry about any negative corollaries of this decision. Besides, my father would not allow me to be married to any man I did not love. He only wants what is best for me, right?"

"I hope so, Serenity," Luna said softly. "Also, as the Earth ambassadors will be arriving tomorrow, I should warn you that the King has forbidden any intimate relations with the Terrans. Guard your heart against them, princess. I would not see you harmed for anything."  
"Thank you, Luna."

Tbc…

Please review!


	2. Celestial Meetings

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

The Course of True Love…

Chapter Two

Celestial Meetings

Serenity waited patiently with her Senshi for the Earth Prince and his generals to be announced to her parents. She was expected to exemplify the perfect Lunarian princess. She was to be poised, placid, and distant in front of these Terrans. In other words, everything that she was not. She was a warm, loving, and open person, with a propensity to be a little clumsy, how could she pretend to be something she was not? Weren't these meetings supposed to improve relations between the Moon and Earth? How could her being untrue do that?

She sighed. On top of all of this, was the new ruling set forth by the Kings of the Silver Alliance. Although she did trust her father, she had always dreamed of finding her true love and living happily ever after.

Like her parents, she thought as she looked at them. The tall and graceful form of her mother always looked upon the face of her husband with adoring eyes, loving him in every aspect. She wanted that for herself. Queen Serenity had been allowed to choose her own husband, and most agreed that she had chosen well. Despite his humble upbringing, Lucifer was an instant favorite of the Silver Alliance. His air of confidence and his ability to compel people to his way of thinking made him a strong leader. With his golden hair and piercing gray eyes, he was a perfect compliment to Serenity's silver locks and bright blue orbs.

The announcer was yelling out something. What, Serenity did not know, because the pounding of her heart was too loud. The pounding that began when her cerulean eyes locked with the midnight blue eyes at the door. The connection was instant, the attraction obvious. Suddenly, Luna's warning popped into her head, and she quickly averted her gaze. She could not allow this to happen. She could not be attracted to this man. She had to remain indifferent.

Sneaking one last glance at him, she sighed. '_This is not going to be easy,'_ she thought.

OoooOoooOoooO

Endymion forced himself to listen to the formal greetings of the King and Queen and reciprocate them, all the while thinking about the beautiful angel standing just feet from him. When her eyes met his, it was magic, and when she had looked away, it left him feeling empty inside. But these feelings would do him no good on this mission. His falling for their princess would not necessarily endear him to the Lunarian royals, and would most definitely complicate the entire situation.

Risking a final peek at the princess, he groaned inwardly. '_This is why I hate diplomatic missions.'_

OoooOoooOoooO

"Well," Ami said cautiously. "They seem nice."

"Yes," Serenity replied distantly. "Nice."

Minako smiled impishly. "I think Serenity thinks they are a little more than nice. I noticed her looking very intently at Prince Endymion, and he was definitely looking back."

"When did you get go observe that? You were far too busy staring at General Kunzite to notice," Makoto teased.

Minako blushed. "Oh, like you weren't looking at any of them."

Makoto smiled. "I never said that. That General Nephrite is a total hunk."

"None of us should be thinking of any of them in that way!" Rei scolded. "Or have you forgotten already what our fathers have ordered? It is not allowed. Not only would we be in serious trouble if we were discovered having these kind of thoughts, it would ruin the chances of an alliance with Earth, an alliance I can sense will be crucial to our future."

After that sobering sentiment, the girls walked on to their quarters in silence.

OoooOoooOoooO

"Oh, man, now I'm glad we came!" Zoicite exclaimed.

"I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and guess that you have set your sights on one of the young women we have just met," Nephrite said sarcastically. "Which maiden should we pity?"  
"The beautiful Princess Ami of Mercury," Zoicite said in adoration. "Hey!" he cried in mock outrage. "What do you mean pity? You're one to talk. You were practically spellbound by the Princess of Jupiter."

"Well, I suggest you both get over it," Endymion stated. "We must focused on our mission. The only relations we will have with these women will be on a political level. Anything else could jeopardize on purpose."

"Like you weren't making eyes at the Moon Princess," Jedeite quipped.

"If I wasn't, it won't happen again. See that you four follow my example," he replied, walking away.

"He's right," Kunzite stated.

"He's always right," Jedeite replied sulkily.

Tbc…


	3. Outings and Upstarts

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

The Course of True Love...

Chapter Three

Outings and Upstarts

The next day, the princesses, acting as their positions as hostesses obliged them to, agreed to take the Terran visitors and show them the extensive royal grounds. Serenity and Endymion were particularly anxious about this plan. Their meeting the night before had shown them the strength of the attraction between them, and that was only with a brief meeting. How they could survive an outing was beyond them.

Despite whatever doubts each party had, the ten set off soon after breakfast. At first, all of them were rather tense around the unfamiliar people of their group, but before long, they fell easily into conversation. Pretty soon, they were teasing and laughing at one another like old friends.

"He didn't!" Makato exclaimed after a very peculiar incident involving Nephrite and a polar bear.

"He did, my lady," Zoicite proclaimed, enjoying the very dark blush on the earth elemental's face. "I tried to warn him, but—"

"If I recall correctly," Kunzite said, interrupting whatever his companion was about to say. "You were the one who got him into that particular situation because he was trying to get you out of it."

"Well," Zoicite said, blushing profusely, "he didn't have to follow me! It wasn't entirely my fault."

Minako laughed at that statement. "Now you are sounding like Serenity did when Rei accused her of getting her in trouble. Serenity had snuck into the kitchens late one night for a snack, and Rei had followed her to see what she was up to. Unfortunately, Rei was caught out of bed. She got such a scolding."

"Yeah, but I think Serenity got the worst of it because Rei yelled out her something fierce afterwards," Makato put in.

"She deserved it! She could have come forward and spared me a little of the heat," Rei said hotly.

"I didn't even know you were following me, let alone that you had gotten caught!" Serenity stated defensively.

"You could have still stood up for me and helped me out with that punishment Luna dealt out," Rei said.

OoooOoooOoooO

Unknown to the merry party, someone was not happy with their intercourse. He could see the bonds between them becoming stronger, including the soulmate bonds that he knew would be a problem. If these princesses were to be controlled like their mothers, they had to be taken away from these men. Fortunately for him, his mistress had already discovered how to do that. She could even make it so that their love was transferred to a being of her choosing. Their plans would not be thwarted by these upstarts from Earth.

Tbc...


End file.
